


Love Is Amazing

by angelxtal



Series: one-shots [1]
Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jin - Freeform, Love, Rapmonster - Freeform, Summer, Yoongi - Freeform, blind, hoseok - Freeform, j-hope - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, starlight, suga - Freeform, summertime, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelxtal/pseuds/angelxtal
Summary: yoongi x readerbased off of the song Starlight by TAEYEON feat. DEAN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this swears a few times, just so you know. also, this is posted on my wattpad @admxtal and my tumblr @angelxtal as well.
> 
> -tal

The small, creaky window that led from your bedroom onto the roof of your house was creaking open behind you, the sound of heavy breathing coming through the opening. "Y/N, are you feeling sad?" His deep voice came through.

He was much like a little teddy bear, waiting and watching for you to respond as he looked at you curiously. This is where you would come when you were getting that hollow feeling you sometimes did. This was your safe place.

The warm concrete beneath your bare toes was dry and cracked from the sunshine, but the tiles of your roof were still cold and stone. You didn't' like the feeling of them on your feet. It was a good thing, you thought, that they were all falling off. They made your safe place slightly unsafe.

It may have been 2:00 on a Saturday, when everyone had left your house to go to the beach and to have fun, but you sat with your knees pulled to your chest and your sweater pulled over your hands into little, safe sweater paws. You were whole here. You were complete. And maybe your empty chest didn't feel so hollow.

The cracked, pink concrete was no longer slippery from the rain, and the slight rope burns on your hands from the swing had healed. There were stains from your bright blue ice cream ruining the color of your sweater, but you didn't care. You were scarred from the swing, the pavement was falling apart, and your sweater was worn down.

Everything seemed to have fallen apart this afternoon. There was no more playing 'the floor is lava' with him, there was going to be no more time with Yoongi. All that you really wanted was just to be friends with him, again. You wanted to continue stealing his notepad and going for walks on the boardwalk, yet you avoided him.

You couldn't even understand why you did.

Over the summer where you were in this town, getting to know him, you had gone on quite some adventures with him. You had first met him when you were running up to the ice cream truck that had pulled up on the curb. He was there with his usual headphones and notepad, writing whatever it was that he usually did.

Apparently, he had thought that the best way to make friends was to stare at you until you stared back. It worked. While you were busy pranking the mean man who drove the truck, after running into him, you had both run off together. He seemed annoyed at you, but it really wasn't something that he felt. All that he could focus on then were your eyes.

"As much as I can appreciate pranking the old man, I did like this shirt," he had said through big breaths, chasing after you, converse hitting the ground with loud smacking sounds.

The only time that you had ever seen him take off those headphones was when he was watching you run off, thinking that he was angry with you for spilling on him. Of course, he had caught up with you a matter of minutes.

While you were interested in the graffiti lining the city walls, he just stared at you while you looked back. That was when you knew that he was going to be around here again. You weren't going to let him out of there. All that you could do, the second that you felt the pull towards him, was drag him along the roads.

The summer was filled with different things and activities. Every day you would meet him behind the warehouse and sit up on the ledge, running your fingers along the edges of the pink ledge you'd sit on and eat ice cream.

As always, there was that goddam writing of his. He'd never let you see it, only let you glance at it before he snatched it away and teased you about being nosy. That was one thing that you loved about him, how he would give you that look out of the corner of his eye and smirk at you, as if he wanted to tease you with the notepad.

It was that same look that you would always think about at night. Every time you tried to sleep, it was all that you could ever think about.

Towards the end of the day you would trade music, swapping playlists until you had to leave. Every time, his smirk would switch to a frown, and you'd have to hop away.

Some days you would swing around the rope swing to get his attention, or hop around the fluffy couch cushions and bother him until he would finally agree to go out somewhere with you.

Then, there were parties on the rooftop. Where you'd just lie on an old couch, underneath the stars, a cup in your hand and him by your side. Even though you were tucked underneath his arm, you felt so free. As if you could jump up and fly away, or you could just melt into the chair, because you never wanted to leave.

Holding hands was always the best part, just like now. You would sit on the roof, tapping you fingers along the bricks until he noticed that you wanted to hold his hand. Then he would just giggle loudly and continue on, holding onto you like his life depended on it.

The rooftop was always a sacred place to you.

Plenty of people knew that you came up there, but no one ever cared to check on you. Now Yoongi was here, poking his head up and through the window, watching your back as he carefully crawled over to you and onto the flat edge where you made yourself at home.

"Why is part of your roof pink?" He asks, never having noticed before.

"I painted it when I got lonely."

"There's a lot of pink. Do you get lonely a lot?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes I feel lonely. It's okay, though." You looked over through tearing eyes, thinking all about the boy in front of you. The summer you had spent together was amazing, and now you were moving. Everything was completely done for. "Please don't feel sad. You know that i love you. Why don't we go and have some fun?"

He took your hand in his, smiling his boxy smile and pulling you down through the window and into your bedroom. His warm hands trapped yours as he made you slip on your converse, not even wearing socks, and handed you your old ripped up jacket. It was no longer white because of the last time you went to the beach with him.

The now white pavement crunched underneath your shoes as you ran as far as you could, led by the lover who held you by a string, leading you down a path he never had before. "I think it's time i show you a really good time."


	2. The Little Red Dots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left without one sense, she was beginning to lose hope. All that he could do was be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is possibly triggering, and probably one of my favorite things I've ever written. I hope that I got all of the details right, if you have experience with the topic and I got something wrong, just send me an ask. I tried to do my research and make sure that I treated it right. I hope I did it justice

"Everything will be okay." Namjoon says, half out of desperation and half trying to convince himself. With every bone in his body, all that he wanted was to make sure that she was going to be okay.

"Well that's a load of bullshit." She says as if she does not care.

She would have to relearn everything. It's more than learning to walk with a stick in your hand, as she said to him earlier, "I'm plenty used to working with sticks in my hand, you of all people know that", it was learning how to live an all new lifestyle.

As Namjoon leaned against the doorframe, watching the girl that could not him back, he could only focus on one thing. Her mental state. At this point she was using sarcasm and crude humor to cover for the fact that there was an ache in her heart. He could tell that much.

What he couldn't understand was how they could move forward with this. It wasn't just her having to learn, he would also have to. He had to know how to take care of her. After living together for four months, this would normally be easy. Now, not so much.

"Miss Y/N," the doctor says with a sigh, "everyone copes in one way or another,"

"Then at least I'm not drop dead ," She says with a sigh, "I'm just pissed."

She sat on the crinkled paper that covered the hospital bed. Normally the sound of the paper would have bothered her, but now it was a good sign. It was temporary papery bag nurses would change with every new patient. She was going to leave soon. The paper was going to be changed once she left.

Namjoon slowly stepped into the room, rolling his sleeves up so that he could hold her hand without them getting in the way. The doctor stepped out of the room for a moment while he asked to be alone with his lover.

"How are you doing, love?"

Her eyes sting as her tear ducts activate, but she merely wipes away the tears that aren't soaked up by the bandages. Immediately, he hands her a tissue, placing it in her hand so that she won't have to go through the quiet struggle of finding it with her own fingers.

"I'm right here, Y/N."

"I know. I'm blind, not deaf," she says, still crying, "and you breath really loudly," she says through depressed laughter. She felt hollow inside. Warm hands were wrapping around her waist, but it was like she could feel the air in her chest, she could feel how her toes were cold, because it didn't feel like blood was pumping through her body anymore.

Her laughter was absolutely desperate, coming from a place where she had completely given up on healing. Her body, though cured from the accident, had lost all control. She laughed continuously, listening to the audible heartbeat of her lover.

"It's been, like, three days, and I think I can hear better," She says, half sobbing and half laughing, "Namjoonie, I'm losing my fucking mind."

"No, baby, you're not."

"So, what? I'm just losing my sight, then? I can't do anything normally. I spilled water on myself because I couldn't my goddamn mouth." His fingers seemed to feel so much longer, wrapped around her wrist, now that she couldn't see. She didn't have anything to compare their size to. She didn't have anything except for his hold.

"That's the medication, love. It's effecting you in a lot of different ways. Including how much you swear."

"Shut the fuck up," she says, tearing up again.

The bandages on her eyes were starting to get heavy, just like the eyelids underneath. It felt as if he hadn't slept in years, even though she'd been half passed out in a hospital bed for the last week. Everything was so unclear.

The only thing that she had figured out was that everything normal still hurt, it was just amplified. "Have you ever tried to focus on a specific red dot that passes over your eyes when your eyes are closed? When I was little, I used to try and count the little prickly red dots that I could see. It's the same now. I can see the little dots, and it still hurts my eyes. It still hurts,"

They were swimming in front of her, frolicking around and having fun as she sat back and watched in misery. Every time she focused on them, her temples would ache and her eyes would burn underneath the bandages, and they would grow slightly bigger.

Tears of pure pain were falling down her face as she shook her head, trying to get the bandages to maybe fall off. She didn't like how they were there, it was unnatural. All that she wanted was to have her tears fall like normal, and to have her vision get all watery at the bottom, so she could look at Namjoon through the water, and hug him.

She wanted to see his dimples again, his stupid that she secretly liked on him. She wanted to watch him dance in a tank top, stand in a suit. She wanted to go swimming with him again, swimming to the bottom of the lake with him, then look back up at him above her, a background of pure, crystal water behind him.

They used to do that a lot. Now, she would have to stare at the little red dots instead of him. They were all that she had.

"Y/N, babygirl, you're not alone here. I know you're thinking about everything you used to do, how you're not going to be able to do it anymore, but it's not true. We're going to have a lifetime of experiences together. We're going to do all new things, and we're going to do it with everything that's happened."

His made her tears slowly stop. He was there. He was in front of her, hands around her, but that wasn't what comforted her. It was his smell, the cologne he'd been wearing for years, the way he chewed spearmint gum slightly too loudly, the way that his deep voice sounded so official whenever he was trying to comfort her.

She laughed again, her voice watery, as if her tears were coming from the wrong place in her body, just like everything else.

"We're going to live a life together. You can think about the past while we do new things together. Everything that's happened in the past won't be gone, it will be in your memory. We can start traveling places to experience. And when you're ready, we can go back to relive the past. Now, it's about moving forward, okay?"

"Will you still hold my hand and point out how all the clouds look like dicks?"

"You really know how to ruin a sappy moment."

"Just- Promise me, Namjoon. Promise me that we'll still go down to the ice cream shop. You can make fun of the fact that your ice cream is always pink. We can go and sit at the park and make fun of people's outfits. You have to tell me if the sunglasses I pick out look good, okay?"

"You'll rock them like fucking Stevie Wonder, you got that?" He tells her, watery laugh joining hers.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. I'll always love you." Her face takes on the tears, now streaming down the sides of her face, only to be wiped away before they reach her hairline. Even though she was still feeling helpless, and even though she couldn't see one single damn thing, she could see that help was in front of her.


End file.
